Discoveries
by Water Angel
Summary: Henry/OC Character. Set in Season two but with a few changes, Ashley and Clara are still around. Savannah has been hunting the Cabal ever since she was old enough after they killed her parents. She falls in with the Sanctuary group and meets Henry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dana Whitcomb watched through the security monitors as John Truitt teleported Helen Magnus, Nikola Tesla and Will Zimmerman into her compound. They had found her sooner than she would have liked, but that was to be expected when someone on their payroll changed sides.

She turned to the tech next to her and told him. "Get it ready, I don't want Magnus to get away this time. I want them all taken care of this time."

The tech looked at her knowing he shouldn't question a superior but he had to make his concerns known. "They have the weapon; this is the last one we have left. Would it not be best to evacuate?"

Dana stared the man down until he was forced to look away. "Do it." She gritted out from between clenched teeth and watched as their last super abnormal teleported in amongst Magnus and her group.

Will felt the super abnormal teleport in behind him and instinctively ducked out of the way just before having his head removed from his shoulders. He watched as both Truitt and Tesla engage it in a vicious fight, Truitt using his twin swords and Tesla his claws. And even with the two of them again one, it seemed to be a losing battle.

"John! Nikola! Out of the way." Helen yelled out as she powered up the weapon and took aim.

Both men jumped back, but before Helen could fire, the super abnormal was thrown back against the far wall by an unseen force and pinned there.

Will spun around and found a young woman with long dark hair and bright green eyes standing behind him holding her hand out towards the super abnormal.

"You looked like you could use some help." Was all she said.

Helen started at the girl, in shock before shaking herself out of it and pointing the weapon at the abnormal once more, but it was jerked out of her hands before she could fire. "What are you doing?" She cried out, knowing it was the girl who did it. "That _thing _needs to be destroyed."

"I know that." She said calmly. "But I need him at the moment." And with that, she turned and walked towards the super abnormal, bringing him down to her eye level as she did and while he did struggle, it looked like he wasn't going anywhere soon. "You are a strong one aren't you." She murmured. "You shouldn't even be able to move with the amount of power I'm throwing at you." She signed and turned her back on him, "Dana Whitcomb," she called out in a sing-song voice moving around the lower level of the warehouse they were in, the abnormal floating along behind her. "Where are you?" When she received no answer she signed again. "As much as I hate to use this cliché, there's no where for you to run. I've sealed off _all _the exits and your little pet here isn't going to be teleporting you anywhere."

Muffled sounds came from above them and the girl jerked her head towards them, her eyes narrowing. "There you are," she whispered. She turned back to the super abnormal, "Guess I don't need you after all."

Magnus and the others watched as the weapon lifted off the floor, pointed at the super abnormal and fired, he fell to the floor, dead. They then turned and watched the girl move over to the staircase leading to where it seemed Whitcomb was.

"Wait!" Magnus called out to her, starting to follow. "Who are you?"

The girl continued up the stairs. "I don't have time for this, I have something to finish." She burst into the room where Whitcomb and the tech were. "Well, well," she said smiling smugly, "Long time, no see." She strolled calmly around the room looking at the monitors and paperwork strewn over the tables, her powers keeping Whitcomb and the tech in place. "You've been busy."

John and Helen teleported into the room and the fear in Whitcomb's eyes grew before turning calculating. "Helen Magnus." She said trying to summon some bravado. "Are you just going to stand there? After everything I did to your daughter, the things I _made_ her do."

"You bitch!" Helen started forward, murder in here eyes, only to be pulled back by John. In the girl holding Whitcomb and the tech, the darkness in John sensed that the girl was a danger to them.

"Good move," the girl said to him. "Ill handle this." She turned back to Whitcomb and asked, "Do you remember me? It's been 20 years and I'm all grown up now, but do you remember?"

Realizing she had no other choice, she answered. "You're Savannah Hawthorn."

Savannah smiled, as if pleased, until a whimper came out of the tech's mouth, she turned her attention to him. "You can go now." She waved her hand at him and snapped his neck.

Helen's eyes widened both at what Savannah had done and in recognition of her name.

"So glad you remember me. You should, considering you killed my parents."

Dana rallied herself, pulling together that ice queen aura that had enabled her to get to where she was today. "Your parents were the two most dangerous abnormals on Earth. They had to be destroyed for the good of the people."

Savannah's calm snapped at that point and her eyes blazed with fire. "The good of the people? They were my parents! We were living peacefully before you came and _murdered _them."

"We were defending humanity."

Savannah took a deep breath and stepped back. "And now I'm defending abnormals." Her eyes grew focused on Whitcomb and the room started to get warmer. Whitcomb started to gasp and sweat. "Do you feel that?" Savannah asked quietly. "Your blood heating up, heart beating faster as your body panics." Whitcomb just continued to gasp. "Pretty soon your blood is going to boil and as it does it will look for ways to cool down, which means it will try and leave the body, coming out of your mouth, nose, ears, even your eyes."

Helen and John looked at each other, deep down Helen was glad Whitcomb was about to die, but the way it was being done… "Savannah, you have to stop. If you kill her like this, you are showing to them that abnormals are exactly what they think we are."

"I really couldn't care less what they think Dr Magnus. I'm doing this for me. For my parents."

The room grew hotter and Whitcomb fell to the floor, Savannah no longer using her powers to keep the woman still. Gasping and her body seizing as blood started coming out of her ears Dana Whitcomb knew this was the end for her. This went on for a few more minutes of never ending agony before finally she went still.

Will and Tesla, having joined them before Whitcomb died, stared between Helen and Savannah. "Well," Tesla said cheerfully, breaking the silence. "Time for a glass of wine I say."

"I though I would feel better, that this feeling would be gone." Savannah said softly, looking over a Magnus. "I wanted this, my parents would have wanted this. But why don't I feel better?"

Helen walked slowly over to her, talking softly. "Because killing her didn't bring them back."

Savannah just stared at her before her eyes rolled back in her head and she started to drop to the floor.

Nikola, using his vampire speed caught her before she hit the ground. "That was unexpected."

"John, take her back to the infirmary." Helen ordered.

John put his hands on Nikola and Savannah and merely looked at the body Whitcomb before teleporting away.

"Who is she?" Will asked Magnus, skirting around the body as he moved closer to Helen.

"She could well be the most powerful abnormal in the world." Was all she said before John flashed back in to take the two back to Sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Helen Magnus stood in front of the chamber that kept her daughter in stasis, thinking over all that had just happened and what that resulted in. While part of her was glad Dana Whitcomb was dead another part of her knew that without Whitcomb, finding the doctor that had changed Ashley was going to be next to impossible.

She felt, more than heard John come into the room behind her. He had been spending a lot of time in here, just looking at Ashley as if memorizing her every feature. "How are we going to find her now John? Whitcomb was the only lead we had."

"And we found her, we _will_ find this doctor and Ashley will be returned to us. Tesla is also working on a cure and he's getting rather lofty, which you know means he's onto something. There is hope Helen, you have to believe that." He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I truly hope so," Helen responded, her eyes never leaving Ashley. If she ignored the tubes and instruments keeping Ashley is stasis she could almost trick her mind into believing Ashley was only sleeping, not being held in suspended animation while they figured out how to save her.

"So she what, _cooked _Whitcomb?" Clara exclaimed to Will from her hospital bed where she was still healing from the clawing she received from her encounter with the super abnormal back in London. Clara had thought she was going to die back there, but something had called it away and Will and the others were able to find and get her wounded under control before they became fatal.

Will shrugged and looked over to where Savannah was lying, still unconscious. "That's what Magnus said. Druitt went back and got the body so Magnus could take a closer look. From what she could see her blood boiled and cooked her from the inside out."

"Dude, please!" Henry cried as he walked into the infirmary. "I've already heard all the gory details from Tesla; I don't need to hear them again." He set the tray of food he was carrying down next to Clara, "She still not awake yet?" He asked before turning to look a Savannah. His body went stiff as he looked her over, drawing in a deep breath as he did. Every instinct he had was screaming at him and they were all saying-

"Henry!" Will's shout startled him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Henry replied, bewildered.

"Henry, you've been standing there for five minutes not answering us." Clara told him. "Are you okay?" She repeated Will's question.

Henry laughed it off, waving his hand at them. "Yeah, just tired. You know, with all these extra abnormals, its been crazy busy around here."

Will slapped him on the back. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest." He suggested.

Henry nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. Let me know when she wakes up yeah?"

"We will." Will assured him. "Just get some rest man."

"We can handle things without you for a few hours." Clara teased. "The Sanctuary won't drop into ruin while you're sleeping."

Henry started out of the room but before he left completely he couldn't help but turn and take one last look at Savannah, lying so still on the bed.

"Tiny Tim!" Tesla cried on his way into the infirmary his arms wide as if to embrace him. "Off so soon? I though we could 'hang out'" he made air quotes with his fingers as he said that, but when Henry just kept on his way he shrugged and continued into the room where Will and Clara were looking at him oddly. "What? Helen told me to be nice."

"And you always listen to what people tell you to do." Will put in sarcastically. "What are you doing here Tesla?"

"I'm here for a blood sample from our guest here." He replied holding up the syringe and test tube before moving over to Savannah's side. "She's really a remarkable specimen isn't she." He commented as he started drawing the blood. "Such power housed in such a small frame."

"Who is she?" Will asked. "Magnus told me she was powerful but didn't go any further than that."

"We don't know much about her, but her parents on the other hand." Tesla started. "They were extremely powerful, her mother was telekinetic and her father-"

"Was a fire elemental." A raspy voice finished, drawing the focus of the others in the room. "Can I get some water?" Savannah asked, looking around her.

Will handed her the glass next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked clinically, she still looked a little worn out, but her color was much better than when they had first brought her in.

"Like a truck ran over me, then reversed and did it again." Savannah responded wryly. "Do you have enough blood vampire?"

"Nearly," he responded calmly, his eyes never leaving her face as he switched out one tube for another.

"I wouldn't recommend drinking it." Savannah told him, smiling sweetly. "It'll burn on the way down."

Tesla laughed. "A feisty one. I like that." He finished up with the vials and walked out without another word.

"He must be a barrel of laughs." Savannah commented, rolling her eyes as she watched his retreating back before turning to Will and Clara. "Thank you for getting me out of the warehouse, you didn't have to do that, but I really should get moving, I don't want to impose." She went to get out of the bed, pulling out her IV but Will rushed over and pushed her back down.

"You're not imposing." Will assured, "You need to rest and this is the best place for it. You passed out, Savannah, and have been out for nearly twelve hours."

Savannah leaned back against the bed, shocked. "Twelve hours? I guess that abnormal took more out of me than I thought. What was it?"

Will and Clara shared a look between them before Will answered. "They were created by the Cabal using ancient vampire blood. They used-"

"Magnus' daughter." Savannah interrupted. "Whitcomb said something about her daughter. What did they do to her?"

"They changed her." Magnus answered from the doorway. "Nikola told me you were awake. How are you feeling?" she asked, going into doctor mode.

"Better. What did the Cabal do to your daughter?" Savannah persisted

Helen began the story. "Over one hundred years ago myself and four of my colleagues - Nikola Tesla and John Druitt included – discovered ancient vampire blood."

"I don't think she needs the whole boring story Helen." Nikola said rejoining them once again. "Let me give you the cliffs notes, as I believe you kids say today. The Cabal used the vampire blood to change Ashley and five others, one of which you came across in the warehouse, they then used them to wage a war on the Sanctuaries."

"A war we barley survived." Helen cut in. "And now my daughter is being kept in stasis while we figure out a cure."

"And you think my blood will help you?" Savannah asked frowning. "I hate to tell you this, but my blood doesn't have any curative powers."

"We are using every thing at our disposal." Helen told her. "I'm sorry to do this to you but your parents were legends in the abnormal world and when they were killed- well it was a big shock and we never figured out what happened to them, or you for that matter."

"And now you have me here, you've got the chance for answers." Savannah snorted, then sighed resigned to the fact she was going to have to go over a very dark part of her life, they had taken her out of the warehouse after all and she was grateful for that.

"I was seven when it happened, it was the middle of the night when they came. There were hundreds of them; they knew they would need the numbers to take my parents down." Savannah took a deep breath. "I was asleep when my mother came running into my room and dragged me out of bed. I knew something was happening, I could smell the smoke. I'm sorry, I thought I could do this, but I really can't go over it right now."

Helen nodded. "I understand, but can you tell us where you've been for all this time. How you survived?"

"Our housekeeper took care of me after-" her voice trailed off before she changed the subject. "If the vampire blood changed your daughter, can't you use it to change her back?" Savannah asked.

Helen shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately the Cabal took the blood and we cannot trace it. They most likely used all of it in Ashley's transformation."

"I'm so sorry." Savannah told Magnus, "I can't imagine what you are going through. If there is anything I can do to help-"

"I appreciate that." Helen said softly.

"What if the Cabal didn't use all the blood? Is there anyway to be certain?"

"We assumed they would have needed all the blood in Ashley's transformation and other experiments." Nikola answered. "And seeing as there are no more ancients left…"

"There's no way to get more." Savannah finished the sentence. "Have you tried using a telepath to help you track down the scientist?" she suggested

Helen nodded. "We have already attempted that, however Ashley has very strong shields and the telepath was unable to break through."

"But if we took her out of stasis-" Nikola said softly, more to himself than anyone else.

Helen stopped him before he could go any further. "We can't take her out of stasis Nikola. She cannot be controlled."

John picked up on Nikola's train of thought. "Helen, you said Ashley responded to you, that's how we were able to capture her and get her in stasis to start with." His voice grew in intensity as he realized the possibilities. "With Savannah here she can control Ashley while you convince her to drop her shields. That will enable the telepath to read her."

For the first time in weeks Helen felt a genuine smile come to her. "John, Nikola you are geniuses."

"It was my idea!" Nikola exclaimed, rather put out at not being able to take all the credit.

"What's all the excitement about?" Henry asked as he and Big Guy walked into the room. Big Guy had caught him on the way to his room, letting him know that Savannah had woken up. He saw her now, lying on the bed awake, and his heart rate sped up a bit.

"Henry, call Declan in London and tell him I'm taking his telepath." Helen ordered. "John, as soon as Henry's informed Declan I need you to teleport us there to bring him back right away."

"Why wait for Declan's permission." John questioned. "It is better to ask for forgiveness than permission." He reminded her. "This is our daughter, I'm sure he will understand if we do not take the formality of informing him before we take the telepath."

"You're right." Helen agreed. "Nikola, get ready to take Ashley out of stasis. Savannah I am sorry to do this to you so soon after your last encounter but I need you."

Savannah smiled softly, the smile not quite reaching her eyes, something only Henry seemed to notice. "I understand." But she was speaking to no one, John had already taken Helen's arm and teleported them to London.

Henry walked over to Savannah crossing the distance of the room in a few long strides, his eyes intense and focused on her face. "Are you sure you're up to this?" He took her hand in his. "Magnus can wait a few days if you need time to recover."

Savannah, and the others looked at him, surprised at his comment. "I'll be fine." She assured. "If she's like the other abnormal from the warehouse, it'll be no problem. From what I know about Helen Magnus she deserves a chance to get her daughter back."

"Well, as stimulating as this conversation is between infants, I must be off to prepare the little hybrid." Tesla threw out carelessly. "I am sure John will come and get you when the time is right Miss Hawthorn, so in the meantime please rest."

"He represents the last of the vampire race?" Savannah asked in disbelief as she watched his retreating figure.

Will and Clara laughed. "Yeah, I'm guessing they wouldn't have been too happy with what's left of the race. The guy is a genius though, and from what Magnus has told us, so were the rest of the species, so, who knows." Will shrugged.

"Come on Will," Clara said getting up from her bed. "Let's go for a walk. I hate having to sit here day after day." She turned to Big Guy. "When can I get out of here anyway?" She asked.

Big Guy grunted. "You can leave today. Dr. Magnus said it is alright."

Clara let out a squeal and launched herself at Big Guy, wincing as she hit him; her side where she had been clawed was still a little tender. "Thank you, thank you! Will, let's go." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

Savannah laughed softly. "I'd hate to be in the room next to them for the next few days."

Henry laughed and Big Guy let out a rough chuckle. "I put Kate in the room next to Will. Nothing less than she deserves I guess."

"Who's Kate?" Savannah asked, curious.

"She was a flunky for the Cabal, but they turned on her when they thought she had been compromised. She came here looking for asylum. Now we keep her around for what she knows about the Cabal."

Savannah merely nodded, its not what she would have done to someone who worked for the Cabal, but this was a Sanctuary after all. She took the opportunity to look around the room. The infirmary had the kind of equipment most hospitals would give their first born to posses, but unlike a hospital the room had a homey feel to it, making her feel comfortable rather than setting her on edge. Whenever Savannah had been injured in the past, she had either taken care of it herself, or if she did have to go to an emergency room, she tended to bail as soon as the doctor finished stitching her up. She turned her attention back to Henry and was a little surprised to find him just staring at her face, as if memorizing her features.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, a little nervously fidgeting on the bed.

"Yeah, it's just that…" his voice trailed off as he moved closer to her, drawing her scent into his lungs. "You're just so…" he didn't finish the sentence as his lips came into contact with hers.

It was a gentle kiss at first, just a light brushing of his lips against hers, but it quickly grew in intensity and Savannah found herself swept up in sensation, her hands reaching up to clasp Henry's shoulders as his hands cradled her face.

Savannah didn't know how long it went on for but she was shocked when Henry was suddenly pulled away from her. She blinked a few times to clear her head and that was when she heard the growling sounds. She looked over to see Big Foot and Henry snarling at each other. But the really shocking thing was Henry's face.

"You're a werewolf!" She cried out, astonished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Henry quickly pulled away from Bug Guy, reigning in his beast as he did. Looking over at Savannah, her eyes wide in shock, he got himself completely under control before speaking. "Don't be afraid," he said once he had everything in hand. "I can control it."

Savannah continued to eye him warily not able to hide it. "I've never met a werewolf that had that much control over their beast before."

"It's hard," Henry admitted, looking down at his scuffed shoes as he did. "But Magnus helps me to keep it under control. How many werewolves have you met before me?" He asked, curious about his own kind, whom he hadn't had contact with since Magnus had found him as a child, so as a result he didn't know much about them.

Savannah shrugged. "Only two, they were more like wild animals than anything else. One tried to attack me when I got too close to their territory. They're pretty territorial," she put in wryly. "This other one came out of no where and stopped him, but when I tried to thank him later he just snapped and growled at me. They stayed in their wolf form the whole time, it wasn't really conducive to conversation, and it didn't look like he was going to change back anytime soon, so I left. There wasn't really any point to me hanging around."

"Magnus has a theory that the longer you stay in the other form, the harder it is to change back."

"It makes sense I suppose." Savannah agreed, trying to sound casual, well as casual as she could considering that she had just been making out with a guy she barley knew. "My dad used to say the same thing about Elementals, that the more you used the power, the hard it got to control it." She laughed softly at the memory. She could still remember the day her father sat her down to tell her about it. Savannah had been using her Elemental powers a lot and her father was concerned. "I guess his warning really stuck with me, I never really use my Elemental side."

Henry pulled over to the bed the chair Will has vacated before and made himself comfortable. Now that he had himself completely under control he wanted to just sit and be with Savannah. And after the kiss and the way she was avoiding eye contact, he knew she would want some space to process. But he wasn't giving her too much space, didn't want her to think it was only a one time thing. He smiled to himself before looking back to Big Guy signaling he was okay to leave. He wanted Savannah aware of his presence. Not to be overwhelmed by it, but to know he was going to be around her. A lot.

Some distant part of him knew that what he was feeling wasn't normal but he just stocked it down to his werewolf genetics. After all wolves saw what they wanted and did what it took to get it, so why would werewolves be any different?

Savannah glanced at Henry from the corner of her eye almost as if she couldn't help herself. _Must be animal magnetism, _she tried telling herself. _Probably happens to a lot of people. _She had to break the silence, him just sitting there looking at her was going to drive her mad!

"So, what do you do here at the Sanctuary?"

"You see all this tech around you?" He lifted his arms to encompass the area. "I create and maintain it all."

Savannah eyes widened in admiration. "Wow, that's pretty impressive. I've see this place from the outside, its huge. And to maintain all this? Impressive." she repeated. It seemed there was more to this man than just the scruffy exterior and iron control of his beast.

Henry smiled; pleased Savannah was impressed with his work. He wanted to impress her with more, he realized, just had to figure out how though. He knew from Magnus and Tesla that she had a lot of power, and that her parents had been killed when she was young. They had that in common, he thought to himself, losing their parents young, although in his case it was more for the better.

"Where did you see the two werewolves you ran into?" He asked, always curious about his own kind and grasping on what little information there was out there.

Savannah glanced up at the ceiling as she gave thought to the question. "Um, I'm pretty sure it was in Louisiana out in the Bayou about three years ago. I was out there on a hunt and practically ran into the Pack."

"They live in Packs?" Henry asked, leaning forward in anticipation his eyes bright as he received confirmation of some of his memories.

"Yeah," Savannah looked at him surprised he didn't know this. "How old were you when you left them?"

"Six or so. Magnus found me a brought me here to the Sanctuary. I've tried looking for – the Pack – I guess, a few years ago, but there was no sign of them. I looked like they had moved on years before. I remember a little but not much. Like I said, I was only six when Magnus found me and the memories are vague."

"It's probably a good thing that she brought you here." Savannah assured. "From what I've seen and heard they're a pretty brutal species."

Henry thought back on the few years of his life before Magnus found him and he had to agree with Savannah. What he remembered were endless fights between adults who spent most of their time in their shifted forms and scrambling for food scraps with the other pups that were around. He also remembered a brutal fight for control of the Pack that lasted for two days and ended in the death of the old Alpha and brutal changes in the Pack. Luckily for him, Magus found him not long after that happened.

Henry nodded, coming back to himself. "It was brutal, but I do remember one couple that always seemed to be separate from the craziness that went on in the Pack. They looked…happy?" He posed it more as question rather than a statement.

They chatted for about another ten minutes before Clara and Will came back in, Clara with an armful of clothes. "Savannah, you're about my size, so these should fit. They have to at lease be more comfortable than what you have now." She smiled sweetly and handing her the bundle of clothing.

"Thanks," Savannah said gratefully, taking them and going over to the small bathroom to change, moving slowly as she did as not to overexert herself too much before needing to use her powers again. She had also noticed that both Clara and Will were looking flushed and Clara in particular was looking very pleased with herself, while Will looked more bemused than anything. She chuckled softly to herself, it seemed Clara was good at getting what she wanted.

"They fit great," Savanna told Clara coming out of the bathroom, smoothing down the clothes as she did. "Again, thank you, you didn't have to do this and I really appreciate it."

"You seem surprised that we're doing this for you." Will commented, eyes shrewd and going into profiler mode. "What happened before?"

"I guess I'm just more used to people looking out for themselves before anyone else." Savannah admitted, before changing the subject. "Shouldn't we be getting ready for Dr Magnus and Ashley?"

"You're right." Will realizing how much time had passed from when Magus had left. "Come on, Ashley's being kept in one of the lower levels, it's this way."

And with that the small group moved out of the infirmary, hopefully with the one person who could bring Ashley back to them.

"This could be our chance John." Helen said eagerly as she paced around the London Sanctuary as they waited for Declan to bring them the telepath. "We could have her back." She couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"Helen," John said softly. "I am as…enthusiastic about this as you are. But I feel we shouldn't put too much hope in this until we have more results. I just do not want you to be disappointed." He said gently. Deep down he was as excited about the prospect of getting his daughter back as Helen was, but he was also a realist and he knew the odds of what they were going to do succeeding were slim.

"John, I realize that this could be a long shot, but I can't deny that this could mean we get out daughter back. Where is Declan?" She asked to no one in particular, for the hundredth time.

"I'm sure he will be here shortly." John responded, something in him appreciating the irony that he was the calm and rational one in this situation.

Helen saw Declan come around the corner, a small woman behind him. "Helen, John, this is Tammy, she'll be able to help you."

Tammy smiled timidly at them, before speaking in a soft, but determined voice. "Declan has explained what you need me to do and I am happy to assist. You and Ashley have done so much for the abnormal community over the years and what was done to her was horrific. Anything I can do to help is my pleasure."

"We are grateful for anything you can do to assist." Helen told her. "Are you ready to go? This should hopefully not take too long." Once Tammy nodded, Helen signaled to John and with one last nod to Declan, they teleported back to the Sanctuary.

Nikola watched as John, Helen and what he assumed to be the telepath teleported into the room. He had moved Ashley from the stasis pod onto the lab table and had shackled both her arms and legs down.

"I'm ready, as usual, we're just waiting on Tiny Tim to bring in Savannah. You are the telepath I presume." He stared the girl directly in the eyes, trying to intimidate with his gaze, and doing a pretty good job of it. "Stay out of my head." He said harshly.

"Nikola!" Helen admonished, "Tammy is here helping us because we have asked it of her. The least you can do is be civil to her."

"You know how I feel about telepaths." He turned to Helen. "Nosey, the lot of you. Always in other people business."

"And yet, you respect people's privacy with the upmost honor and integrity." John threw in dryly from across the room, taking a seat in the only chair.

Tesla merely glared at him before turning back to the monitors.

"Where are Savannah and the others?" Helen asked, pulling on a lab coat and checking Nikola's work, much to his disgust.

"We're here doc," Henry called from the doorway. "Sorry, we were talking and lost track of time."

Savannah walked over to Ashley lying so still on the table. "This is Ashley?" She asked. "It's hard to believe she's one of those super abnormals. She looks so calm and peaceful."

"Believe it." Tesla returned, moving over to Magnus. "It took most of my considerable genius to take her down. We are awakening a best in bringing her back. I hope you can handle it firecracker."  
"So do I." Savannah said honestly. "You must be the telepath, I'm Savannah, and it's nice to meet you." She went over to shake the girl's hand.

"I'm Tammy," she smiled sweetly taking her hand. "You're the fire elemental. I've never met one before." She admitted shyly.

Savannah grinned and turned back to the others. "Are we ready?"

Helen and Tesla nodded and Helen injected Ashley's IV with a clear liquid. "This should work fast. Savannah you need to be ready, I feel she is going to come out of this rather put out."

That turned out to be an understatement. Ashley came out swinging. She caught Tesla on the jaw before Savannah was able to immobilize her.

"Quick reflex's there, Firecracker!" Tesla growled pulling himself up off the floor.

"Tammy, you better hurry." Savannah warned. "She's a lot stronger than the other one." The strain of holding Ashley in place was already evident on her face.

Tammy stepped forward and began in a soft, sweet tone of voice. "Ashley, where is the scientist that did this to you?"

"That's what she asked?" Clara whispered to Will in an astonished voice.

"With telepathy its best to be direct. It brings the answer to the front of the mind, making it easier to read." Will whispered back.

Ashley meanwhile was snarling on the table, her claws out and her eyes a screaming amber and red.

Tammy shook her head, frustrated. "I can't get through her shields."

"Helen," John came forward. "Try and reason with her. The sound of her mother's voice could be what the telepath needs."

Helen nodded and moved closer to her daughter. "Ashley," she started. "You're here at the Sanctuary, you're safe at home. I'm here." She took Ashley's hand and looked her directly in the eye. "I'm here Ashley, and I love you."

Tammy gasped and leaned forward intently. "Keep going." She gasped out.

"Hurry," Savannah groaned, starting to sway. "She's still resisting. I can't keep this up for much longer."

Henry rushed over and grabbed her shoulders, supporting her listing body against his own

"Ashley, we're all here, you're safe with us. You're home." Helen continued her voice breaking as she witnessed her daughter thrashing around on the table.

"I've got it!" Tammy cried.

Tesla jumped forward, syringe in his hands, but before he could inject her, she threw off Helen's hand and dived off the table.

"Ashley!" Helen called fighting through the tears. "It's okay, we're here, and you're going to be okay. Savannah, keep her still."

Savannah gritted her teeth and summoned strength from within her and pushed Ashley back against the wall. "Please hurry." She felt a trail of blood trickle from her nose as her brain tried to deal with the tremendous pressure of holding control over such a powerful creature.

Tesla jumped forward again and injected Ashley directly with the formula. She continued to struggle for a few more minutes before it really took effect. The whole time with Savannah holding her still.

Henry felt Savannah trembling as she kept control of Ashley, he smelled the blood and the primitive part of him grew furious but another part of him was proud. She was being so selfless, helping people she didn't know, all out of the kindness of her heart.

"She's out." Tesla announced, and John carried her over to the stasis chamber, placing her back in gently and rushing the hair off her face.

Savannah released the control she had on Ashley closing her eyes and sagging back against Henry as she did. She brought her hand up to her nose, trying to stem the flow of blood.

"Doc!" Henry cried out. "Savannah's needs help."

"I'm fine," Savannah said, unconvincingly.

"No, you're not." Henry replied forcefully. "Her nose is bleeding. Something's wrong. I can smell it." He told Magnus.

"Bring her over to the exam table." Helen ordered.

Savannah felt Henry pick her up, but kept her eyes closed, tying to control the pain in her head. Once Henry placed her on the bed, Helen took over.

"Henry, stand back please. Savannah, I need you to open you eyes for me."

Savannah did, but had to squint at the flashlight that was shining into her eyes. "Ow!" She cried.

At her cry, Henry felt a growl reverberate from his chest. "You're hurting her!" He gritted out menacingly.

Helen jumped back from Savannah her eyes on Henry cautiously. "Henry, I'm trying to help her." She said calmly.

John stepped forward and moved in front of Helen, needing to protect her in case something happened. "Henry, you asked Helen to help her. Let her do her job." John reminded him. "You must calm down."

"Henry." Savannah called weakly. "I'm okay, the light was just a bit of a shock is all." Savannah knew she needed to calm him down. That he was not really in control right now. "Really, it's okay."

Henry took a couple of deep breaths and pulled himself back under control. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had never attacked his friends before and today he had almost done it twice already. He really needed to figure this out.

"I'm sorry," He apologized to Helen and the others. "I don't know what's wrong. Everything is so…confused in my head right now."

Tesla started laughing all of a sudden. "This is fantastic!"

"Nikola!" Helen scolded. "Why are you laughing? This is hardly that occasion for it."

"Can you not see it Helen?" He started, still chuckling. "Tiny Tim's reactions to Savannah. The aggressiveness and possessiveness with Savannah. Looks like the little wolf has found his mate."

"WHAT!" Came from five different mouths.


End file.
